Phoenix Warrior
by IceByrd67
Summary: When she was six, Princess Lianne was carried off to train as a Shang Warrior. She was disowned by her mother, Queen Thayet and now over a decade later, she’s returned to Corus in time to see Kel knighted, but her presence will cause a little more of a
1. 1

Summary: When she was six, Princess Lianne was carried off to train as a Shang Warrior. She was disowned by her mother, Queen Thayet and now over a decade later, she's returned to Corus in time to see Kel knighted, but her presence will cause a little more of a scandal than Kel's knighting among the nobles.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I don't know much about these characters, (who all belong to Tamora Pierce except for the ones you've never heard before.) so bear with me. These characters include Kalasin, Jasson, Liam, and Lianne, all of Conté (the royal sisters and brothers of Prince Roald, children of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet.) This story begins when Lianne, the youngest Princess and main character is 6 years old and will fast forward to when she's 18, the year Kel is knighted. (Order of birth for the royal children! Roald, Kalasin, Lianne, Liam, and Jasson, I think. If not, this is how it goes in this story.)  
  
  
  
****  
  
Phoenix Warrior  
  
"Your Majesties! The Shang warriors are here!" A messenger burst into the royal family's private dining room. King Jonathan looked up from his breakfast. His eldest child, Roald and his youngest, Jasson were playing a game on the floor and the rest of his children were eating.  
  
"Of course." His queen, Thayet answered the man. "We will be there to greet them shortly." She dismissed the servingman and continued trying to coax Jasson into eating his eggs.  
  
"Thayet? You know very well that the Shang are here to inspect our children. How in the world are you so calm?" Jonathan asked, curiosity filled his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I know that my children won't be chosen because I won't let them." Thayet answered, standing up. "Come on children. Remember what I told you. No showing off any warrior skills." Jonathan sighed. Of course Thayet had already thought of everything and warned her offspring against anything that would catch the Shang trainers' eyes. It would be the only time that the Shang warriors have any chance of whisking his children off to train as Shang warriors. Though it would be nice to have a child trained in the Shang ways, Jonathan didn't think he could bear to be away from any of his children's childhood for so long. After all, it took all Shang warriors decades of training before they would be recognized and named a Shang animal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lianne looked up at the Shang Wildcat and the Shang Wolf. She had never seen more impressive looking people. From what she heard, they were looking for strong children to train in their ways and her parents wanted the children to have nothing to do with Shang training. I'm going to prove everyone wrong! They all say that no female royal would ever make it as a Shang. She was skilled in every page's regular skills. She could ride well, draw and shoot a bow with precise aim, she could use staffs, swords, daggers, and she could joust. She knew how to fight with arm and foot, could use just about every weapon she had ever tried. Though she was only six years of age, she was better skilled than the average first year squire was.  
  
"Lady Lianne, third child of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet." The herald announced her name and she stepped forward. Already, her two older siblings had been introduced and tested. They all proved unworthy of Shang training.  
  
"Are you trained? Can you use weapons?" The Shang Wolf asked the little black haired, blue eyed princess.  
  
"Yes I can." She whispered. Lianne looked up to see her parents glaring at her. She had just broken her promise to them.  
  
"Can you show us what you can do?" Merriam Lilts, the Shang Wildcat asked, with humor in her gray eyes. "With your favorite weapons."  
  
"My favorite weapon isn't here." Lianne whispered, looking at the ground. She was afraid to look up at her parents. She knew they were disappointed in her. "May I go get it?"  
  
"Of course." Darien iba Kilmort, a Yamani man who was the Wolf laughed as the little girl ran from the room. She returned a few minutes later carrying three weapons. At least one of them looked like weapons. "What are those?"  
  
"A glaive." She said smiling as she presented a staff that was topped with an 18-inch steel blade. "A 'lady's fan' and a ribbon."  
  
"You use Yamani weapons then?" He asked with interest. "I was sure no one in Tortall used them."  
  
"Lady Ilane of Mindelan taught me to use them. The ribbon I learned by myself." She unfurled a sixteen feet length of pink ribbon that was attached to a foot dowel. "I saw some girls playing in the city with a bit of ribbon like this and I thought it was pretty so I went home and made one. I found out I could use it like a whip." She smiled.  
  
"Can you show us?" Merriam asked watching the youngest princess.  
  
"Yes, my lady." She began a simple pattern dance with the glaive and moved to a harder dance, swinging and slashing with her weapon. She stopped and put the glaive down and picked up the fan. She began a game of 'fan toss', throwing and catching the steel fan. One wrong move and she could easily lose a finger or two. The red fan flew twisting and turning like a giant butterfly despite its heavy weight.  
  
"Wonderful!" Darien clapped. "Show us the ribbon. I've never seen anything like it."  
  
"Yes sir." She folded the fan and picked up her ribbon. "I need another one." She whispered. Kalasin jumped up and produced a blue one from her skirt.  
  
"You can do it." The older girl whispered in her sister's ear. "You'll be a Shang, I promise!"  
  
"Thank you." Lianne whispered back, taking it from Kalasin. She did a routine that looked like a dance, snapping the ribbon back and forth. She turned and cracked the ribbon towards the glaive and the pink band wrapped itself around the staff and with a tug, lifted it to Lianne's hands.  
  
"Thank you for showing us. We'll see to Liam now." Merriam informed her. Lianne curtseyed and retreated to her sister's side.  
  
"You're gonna get it now!" Liam pinched her. She held back a squeak and jabbed him in the ribs with the dowel from the ribbon.  
  
"Liam? Can you do any warrior things?" The Shang warriors asked the middle prince as he stepped forward. He looked up at his parents and over at Lianne. With a 'I just won their favor' look in his eyes he answered without lifting his eyes from Lianne.  
  
"No. I am not yet skilled in weapons or martial arts in any way." The five-year-old boy who was intelligent for his age answered.  
  
"Very well." Darien sighed. He turned to converse with Merriam. Silence other then their murmuring was bestowed among the hall. After several long minutes Darien looked up at the King and Queen of Tortall. "We have decide since you do not wish to have your children taken away, even though you warned them against their skills, that since Lianne seem dedicated to having her adeptness shown to us, it will be her choice whether or not she accompanies us and train as a Shang Warrior."  
  
"Thank you." Thayet told him coldly. "Lianne will inform you of her answer within the day. Please, help yourself to lunch. His Majesty and I have some things to discuss with our children." She got up and swept out of the room, followed by Jonathan. Each child turned and bowed to the Shang and scampered off to the room where the family often took lunch. 


	2. 2

"What were you thinking?" Thayet roared at her youngest daughter.  
  
"Now, Thayet…" Jon started but quickly cut his sentence short when his fiery wife glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama." Lianne whispered. "I really want to train and become a Shang fighter. Please don't be so mad!"  
  
"Not be mad? You disobeyed my every order!" Thayet continued to batter her child.  
  
"Please Mother." Roald came to his sister's defense. "Lianne just wants to follow her dream. Give her a chance."  
  
"Yes, give her a chance Mother." Kalasin agreed.  
  
"Send her away. She isn't a good daughter anyway. She's always getting in trouble. Always in the fields or the practice courts. What kind of lady is she? She should be sewing." Liam said, vilely.  
  
"Sister fight!" Jasson added wanting his two piece heard.  
  
"She'll make a wonderful Shang warrior. Maybe even a Wildcat or Dragon! And if she were to train as a Shang, it wouldn't be looked down upon. You know very well that if you don't let her do this, she'll become a page and that would cause problems." Roald said honestly.  
  
"They're all right, honey." Jonathan said at last. Thayet glared at him.  
  
"Do whatever you want! But if you go, you are no longer my child!" Thayet screamed storming out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Jonathan ran after his angry wife.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It'll be alright." Roald told his sobbing sister.  
  
"No…it w-won't!" Lianne yelled. "M-mother h-hates me now! I can't g-go now!"  
  
"Of course you can!" Kalasin told her with furious fervor. "You'll be good enough to become the Shang Unicorn! Go on! Go tell the Shang masters of your choice."  
  
"But I c-can't!" Lianne insisted.  
  
"Yes you can! Go on! Roald and I will take care of you. We'll talk Mother around." Kalasin told her with the same amount of zeal.  
  
"Okay." Lianne ran off toward the Shang camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll go! I want to be a Shang warrior!" Lianne announced as she stumbled into the tent where Merriam and Darien were waiting for her.  
  
"Good." Darien studied the child before him. She will be a great warrior. Though there is something on her mind. "What is the matter, child?" he asked softly.  
  
"It's nothing." She looked down to the floor.  
  
"It isn't 'nothing'." He said, placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her head. "Tell me and I'll see if I can help."  
  
"Mother doesn't want me to go. She said that if I go, I'll not be her daughter anymore." Lianne sniffled. She tried her hardest not to allow herself to cry. Tears welled up into her eyes.  
  
"It'll be alright. I'm speak to the Queen." Merriam told her. "We leave tomorrow at dawn. I would ask you to pack lightly. We'll be supplying anything you'll need. I suggest you some clothes and a few coins for pretty things you should see."  
  
"Very well. Can we keep the fact that I am a princess hidden?" Lianne requested.  
  
"Of course. Perhaps we will give you a new name." Darien suggested.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A name change?" Kalasin asked as she helped her little sister pack her bags. "May I help you pick a name?"  
  
"Yes." Lianne answered, throwing her things into a bag. "I have no coins." She stated, sad. "Merriam said I should bring coins to buy pretty things they can't give me."  
  
"No matter." Roald said getting up to go to his room. "I'll be back in a while."  
  
"A name? Ruth? Iris? Lillian?" Kalasin suggested.  
  
"No, no, and no." Lianne answered. "Ruth and Iris are too far from my name and Lillian is the name of the crazy countess."  
  
"Annie? Leah? Anna? Leanna? Leila? Loki? Loki? What am I thinking?" Kalasin babbled.  
  
"I like that one." Lianne whispered. "Loki."  
  
"What?" Kalasin asked stopping. "Loki? Loki of Conté. We need to change the 'Conté'. Loki of Pirate's Swoop. We'll talk to the Lioness and get her leave to use her name. Or Loki of Olau. Or maybe even Loki of Trebond."  
  
"What is going on here?" Roald asked walking back into the room.  
  
"We're picking a new name for Lianne." Kalasin informed the Crown Prince. "We picked Loki. But we must get rid of 'Conté'."  
  
"Loki of Olau. I'll speak to sir Myles for you. Here, Loki." He said with a grin. He held out a bag. "It's all I have. Buy something really pretty."  
  
"But, Roald! I can't take your money!" Lianne cried opening the pouch to find over 200 gold nobles. "There's so much!"  
  
"It's not all mine. Someone left a bag outside your door and I simply added my bit to it. I only have 37 gold nobles." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Thank you Roald." She tucked the sack into a bag of clothing.  
  
"I can't believe you will be leaving tomorrow." Kalasin sighed. "I'll miss you so much. You be sure to write to me."  
  
"I will." Lianne answered, fighting back tears.  
  
"Be good, sister." Roald kissed her forehead. "You've best get some sleep."  
  
"Roald? I'll be there when you're knighted. I promise." Lianne said quietly. That day she knew would be Roald's proudest day. She wouldn't miss it for the world and Mother wouldn't be able to stop her from being there for her brother.  
  
"Good night." He got up and left the room.  
  
"Good night, Loki. Be sure to pack Rosie." Kalasin said pointing to the porcelain doll that Lianne had received for Midwinter two years ago.  
  
"I will." Lianne watched her sister leave and picked up her doll. The doll wore a deep blue satin gown with snow white lace trimmings. Her eyes matched the blue of the gown and Lianne's eyes. She wore her ebony hair in beautiful curls with strings of pearls in her hair. She wore a silver coronet in her hair. On her feet, she wore blue satin slippers and on her arms, blue satin elbow length gloves. And on her arms and neck she had silver jewelry draped about her. "You are so beautiful, Rosie. I wish I were as pretty as you." 


	3. 3

1 Eight years later  
  
"Roald, calm down!" 17 year old Kalasin of Conté yelled at her brother who was still pacing back and forth across his room. Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands brought a fan to her face to hide a smile.  
  
"What if she isn't here?" He yelled. Shinko just looked confused now.  
  
"Huh?" Kelandry of Mindelan asked confused as well.  
  
"Lianne. Our sister. She is training as a Shang warrior. She promised before she left that she would be back to see Roald knighted." Kalasin told them as if she would make sense.  
  
"Huh?" Kel repeated.  
  
"When she was 6, the Shang warriors came and recruited her. Your mother knows her, Kel. Taught our Lianne the glaive and the shukusen." Roald finished.  
  
"Um…okay." Kel answered.  
  
"Roald?" Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Kel's knight- master stuck his head into the room. "We're ready for you." Roald sighed and followed Raoul out the door. Just as they were entering the Chapel, Roald stopped.  
  
"Lianne?" He stared at the young girl standing by the wall. She was in a 'fawn' gown with a scarlet cloak. She ran over and gave her brother a hug.  
  
"Good luck, Roald." She whispered in his ear. "I must go. I'll see to Kalasin and Jasson and go. I don't want Mother to see me. I'll be back to see you knighted and be gone. I won't talk to you then. Mother will be there. I hope to see you again. Soon." She turned and left.  
  
"A vision of beauty." Raoul whispered staring at where the girl had been. "Princess Lianne. I'd hate to see the Queen if she finds out. She grew up."  
  
"She has." Roald agreed walking into the chapel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kally?" Loki whispered walking into Roald's room. She was told this was where she would find her sister and youngest brother. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a dagger was pressed to her throat. Eight years of Shang training took over and Loki disarmed her attacker and almost broke her/his arm.  
  
"Lianne!" Kalasin screamed and startled, Loki dropped the arm she was holding.  
  
"Kalasin!" She ran to her sister and embraced her. "I've missed you. Er…sorry." She said turning to her attacker.  
  
"Ow…" Kel shook her arm. "I take it you are Princess Lianne? I'm Squire Kelandry of Mindelan."  
  
"Not Princess Lianne anymore. Loki of Olau." She held out her hand. "Hello, Jasson."  
  
"Lannie!" Jasson cried out hugging his sister. "You've grown so much!"  
  
"You've grown too. Second year page, I hear. Golly, you're big."  
  
"Liam is bigger." 11 year old Jasson informed her.  
  
"That's nice." Kalasin said. "I want to introduce Roald's betrothed. Loki, this is Princess Shinkokami of the Yamani Islands." Shinko bowed and Loki bowed back.  
  
"I have to go. I don't want Mother finding me here. I'll be here tomorrow when Roald is knighted but I won't talk to you. Mother and Liam will be too close. Goddess bless you all. And you, lady squire." Loki bowed and hugged them all before climbing out the window and disappearing into the night.  
  
2 The next night  
  
"You are dubbed Knight, Roald of Conté." Jonathan said proudly as he dubbed his son before his court. "Remember your vows and service to this Crown. Remember your promise of chivalry."  
  
"I will." Roald said in an embrace with his father. He looked up and quickly scanned the crowd. Loki stood off to the left in a crème colored gown. She wore a smile watching her big brother made her so proud. Roald looked up at Jon. The king was also looking at his estranged daughter he had not seen in so many years. "It's her, Father." Roald whispered so that only the king could hear.  
  
"I know." Jon watched Loki turn and retreat. "I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It was beautiful." Loki told the man she was sitting with. "Thad, I wish you were there." Thaddeus Copeland smiled. Here was the girl he loved and she wanted him, the King of Thieves to be at a royal gathering. The Lord Provost would have his head! He brushed his chestnut locks from his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"I wish I were there too. Loki, perhaps it is time you go back to your family." He told her gently. He had been trying for years to get her to give up her ridiculous dream of being a Shang warrior and just go back to her family.  
  
"No, Thad. I'll not be leaving now that I've come so far. If you truly loved me, you would understand." She said angrily before stalking out of the Dancing Dove. He sighed. I do love you, Loki. It's just that no man will marry a warrior woman, thief or not. You just don't understand me. He thought to himself as he grabbed a pretty flower girl to relieve his manly urges.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Give up on my dreams! That man is such a, a conservative! No! Even a conservative would understand Shang training! He's just sexist. Loki finally agreed on an answer to explain Thad. She guessed she loved him, but there was always doubt in her mind. What did she know? She was only 16. Though she had every mark of a woman, she still thought of herself as a girl. It was easier.  
  
"Loki? Pack up. We're moving camp again." Darien informed her, stepping out of the tent he shared with his life partner, Merriam.  
  
"May I go tell Thad?" she asked as her heart fell. She didn't want to leave again.  
  
"Go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thad…" Loki threw open the door that led to Thad's room. She froze.  
  
"Huh?" He asked stupidly, looking up from the flower girl he was bedding.  
  
"I can't believe you. You pig." Loki slammed the door shut behind her and slowly descended the steps that brought her back to the Dancing Dove. Having second thoughts, she turned and her cerulean Gift flowed from her fingers and shrunk the man's 'manhood'. She listened as he screamed and left the building, returning to the Shang camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're in a jolly mood." Merriam commented, looking at Loki's sad face.  
  
"Thad." She whispered releasing her Gift from the man's reproductive organs.  
  
"He hurt you didn't he?" Darien asked.  
  
"I suppose I hurt him more. I shrunk his manhood as he bedded a flower girl." She whispered.  
  
"Bravo." Merriam clapped the girl's shoulders. "No matter. We move out in half an hour. Pack up." 


	4. 4

1 Two years later  
  
The Shang Phoenix sighed as she entered Corus for the first time in two years. She gave her horse a bit of a nudge and guided the mare though the streets. She rode up to the palace and was greeted by the stable hand.  
  
"Hello, Stefan. I hope your day has been a good one?" She asked, dismounting.  
  
"It's been good. And yours?" He asked with a grin. "It's been too long Loki."  
  
"Aye, it has. Is the family home?"  
  
"In bed. All of them. It's not even yet dawn."  
  
"Who's in the chapel tonight?" She asked, grooming her horse, Shadowbane.  
  
"Kelandry of Mindelan."  
  
"Indeed. I believe I'll go refresh myself. After all, I shan't looked like this when I greet the parents."  
  
"Off you go, Princess." He said. "I'll care for the horse."  
  
"I'm not a Princess anymore, Stefan."  
  
"Of course you aren't."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stopped and looked up at the place she chose to stay at. The Dancing Dove. How long it had been. Slowly, she pushed the door open and walked into. There were several drunks snoozing at the tables. Walking up to the bar she called,  
  
"What does a person have to do to get some service around here?" She watched with a grin as the barkeep stumbled down the stairs.  
  
"I should have know it was you." Errol growled seeing that the person was Loki.  
  
"Nice to see you too, old man. Some breakfast? Or if you'd rather, I'll make it. You go back to bed."  
  
"I'm up now. I'll do it. I don't trust you youngsters in the kitchen. Burn my pots you will." He grumbled. She laughed and looked about the Dove. It hasn't changed much.  
  
"May I pour myself a drink?" She called.  
  
"Go ahead you crazy fool." She laughed and raided his fruit juice stores.  
  
"Errol?" she heard a familiar voice call. She sucked her breath and straightened up so that Thad could get a go look of her. "You!" he growled.  
  
"Good to see you too, Thad." She returned. A few minutes later, Errol walked into the room where the two still had not exchanged as much as another word.  
  
"Your breakfast." He dumped the plate on the table. She finished it and thumped a few coins on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Errol. If I may use your courtyard, I wish to practice."  
  
"Go ahead crazy Shang…" He mumbled. "Get rid of these drunks on your way out, will ya." She grins, grabbing the first man and hauling him to his feet.  
  
"Off you go, you old drunk." She shoved him out the door where he rolled up into a ball and returned to sleep. She grabbed the other drunkard and a basin of cold water. Throwing the man onto the other man, she released the basin and drenched the two in cold water forcing them to wake up. They glared at her and staggered off, mumbling about crazy women.  
  
"Good." Errol said cleaning his pub. She smiled and grabbed her weapons.  
  
"I'll be practicing." She walked outside and began her normal routine starting with her glaive, and ending with her ribbons. After she was done, she began her hand to hand practices.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Errol! A hot bath, if you'll please!" she called into the pub as she finished a few Shang kicks.  
  
"I'm gittin it!" he called. A bit later he appeared at the door. "Milady's bath is ready."  
  
"Thank you, Errol." She walked back inside. Thad was nowhere to be seen. It didn't matter. She bathed and paid for her bath. When she finished, she walked outside to see that the city was awake and there were hundreds of people milling about.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well…" Loki said as she walked into the most famous dressmaker's shop. There were bunches of people there. City girls running to retrieve fabric and pins, nobles demanding that they be seen to, ladies trying on and taking off dresses and above all, a distraught Lady Knight among them. Loki stifled a laugh.  
  
"I don't see anything funny, Loki of Olau!" Kel cried out. Everyone froze and turned to Loki. She bowed.  
  
"It's just that Shang training has taken so much time, I've never seen a knight amiss a dressmaker's shop." She answered politely.  
  
"Well it's not funny!" Kel finished, grabbing a girl as she walked by. "Lalasa, see to the Shang lady."  
  
"She'll be seeing to my daughter's dress, not some Shang hussy!" A duchess yelled.  
  
"I'll have you know that I am not a 'Shang hussy'. I am a fully trained and certified Shang Warriors. In fact, I am the Youngest Shang warrior in over a century. And I am not just a Shang warrior, I am the only living Shang Phoenix!" Loki yelled, angry.  
  
"Please, my lady. 'Tis nothing to be angry over. I'll see to your dress." Lalasa begged with a look of fear in her eyes.  
  
"No, Lalasa. See to Duchess of Irelif's dress. I'll wait." Loki answered, going to sit by Kel. "Lady Knight is it?" She asked.  
  
"You know very well than you are more than just a Shang. You should be attended to before that woman. All she wants with that dress is to stuff her daughter in it and throw her to my lord knight, Raoul's feet. She doesn't seem to understand that he's spoken for. Besides, you are a Princess." Kel hissed.  
  
"No, I'm not anymore! Remember?" 


	5. 5

Author's note: Yuki and Neal never fell in love in my story. Instead, we'll pretend it was Yuki and Faleron. (  
  
  
  
****  
  
"I'll see to you now." Lalasa walked over to where her mistress and the Shang warrior sat. Her shop had cleared out with the exception of a few. "You first, Kel. You've been here longer."  
  
"Wow. Kel in a skirt." Kel scowled at Loki for that remark.  
  
"Cleon likes me in skirts." She whispered.  
  
"You should be knighted in a skirt. Remind everyone of who you are." Loki suggested.  
  
"Good idea but no. I don't want to cause anymore trouble."  
  
"Good. I want to be the troublemaker tonight. Now tell me of your Cleon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good Goddess! You should have his mother talked about. You two are perfect together."  
  
"His fief needs the money. He has his marriage arranged with an heiress." Kel sighed. "They need the money and I don't even have a dowry."  
  
"I'll fix that." Loki announced before Lalasa declared Kel perfect and made her jump of the stool to start on Loki.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid. Now how is Lalasa going to sew you a whole dress in just one afternoon?" Kel demanded watching Lalasa take Loki's measurements.  
  
"Don't be a dolt! She can't. I commissioned a dress two years ago. I told her to leave growing room." Loki told her while Lalasa scampered of to get the dress. She returned a few minutes later with a box.  
  
"Open it, Loki." She ordered. Loki sighed and bent to open the box. First she pulled out her porcelain doll, Rosie.  
  
"It's been two years, Rosie." She told the doll before setting it down. She bent and pulled the oiled cloth away from her gown. "It's so pretty!" Loki held up a blue evening gown that matched Rosie's.  
  
"Put it on!" Lalasa begged. Loki got up and changed into the dress. It fit perfectly. Lalasa held up a pair of slippers and some accessories. "Your tiara is hidden in my office." Lalasa disappeared again and returned with a velvet box.  
  
"You'll help me later, right? Lalasa?" Loki begged.  
  
"Of course! Silly duck! No need to get emotional."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Be here before sunset and I'll curl your hair."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lalasa? Hurry! I don't want to be late!" Loki said impatiently.  
  
"Calm down! Sit still." Lalasa lowered the hot iron one last time and helped Loki into the tiara. "Exquisite." Lalasa sighed.  
  
"Thank you again, Lalasa." Loki stared into the looking glass. Most girls would add face paint but Loki didn't need any. She had deep blue eyes framed by long black lashed. She had a wonderful complexion and naturally rosy cheeks. Her lips were a full deep red.  
  
"Come now. We mustn't be late to Kel's knighting." Lalasa led the way out to the carriage Loki had rented.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arise, Lady Knight." Jonathan said. Kel stood up with tears in her eyes as she received her shield.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lady Knight, Kelandry of Mindelan!" The herald called out. Kel walked down the stairs and bowed to the monarchs. She turned and called out.  
  
"Princess Lianne of Conté, Shang Phoenix!" Everyone froze and watched Loki/Lianne descend down the steps, floating it seemed like. She stopped in front of her parents and curtseyed deeply.  
  
"Lianne!" Roald cried out after several minutes of awkward silence. He stepped forward and pulled his youngest sister into an embrace. Jonathan recovered and was quickly on his feet to greet his youngest daughter. Thayet looked on. Lianne pulled away from her family and looked up at her mother.  
  
"I hope you aren't still upset, Mother." She whispered.  
  
"You look like your doll." Thayet finally said before bursting out in tears. She ran to her daughter and they hugged while they both sobbed.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Mother."  
  
"So the wench is back!" Liam said, bitterly. Lianne glared at the boy who was younger than she was.  
  
"Liam. It's good to see you too." She said softly.  
  
"You aren't wanted." He hissed.  
  
"Nonsense! If you insist on acting like a child, I suggest you leave, Liam." Jonathan said firmly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So tell me about yourself, Princess." A new knight asked her.  
  
"What was your name again? I can't remember." She asked, truthfully.  
  
"Neal. Nealan of Queenscove." He answered, throwing his brown locks from his beautiful green eyes.  
  
"And I'm Owen of Jesslaw. I'm only a fourth year squire." He admitted. She decided to make him feel better.  
  
"And a handsome one at that. And to answer your question, Neal, I've been training as a Shang warrior since I was six. I'm best with the glaive and the ribbon."  
  
"Ribbon?" Merric asked.  
  
"Yes. A weapon I created. I'll show you sometime if you'll like."  
  
"Yes, please!" the boys chimed.  
  
"I'm for a dance." She announced. "Anyone care for a try?"  
  
"May I?" Neal asked with a question in his eyes. 


	6. 6

The ball ended and everyone retired.  
  
"May I walk you to your room, Princess?" Neal asked the Princess.  
  
"Yes. You may. Please don't call me Princess. I've lost any Princess privileges. I'm only a Shang warrior now." She said modestly.  
  
"Shang Phoenix at that. And you'll always be Princess in my eyes, Lianne." He took her hand and they walked down the halls.  
  
"Don't call me Lianne. No one has used that name with me in twelve years. Call me Loki. Did you know while training, I used the name Loki of Olau?"  
  
"No, I didn't." He leaned down when they stopped in front of her room and place a kiss on her lips. "Midwinter's luck, Loki." She kissed him back.  
  
"Midwinter's luck."  
  
"In what ways have you lost your Princess-ism?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Well…" She blushed. "I didn't know if I was ever going to return to the Palace or even get married so I guess Princesses should be…" She blushed harder. "Virgin brides." Neal's eyes bulged and he nearly choked. "Neal?"  
  
"I'm alright." He murmured after a while. "I should go." He placed another kiss on her lips ad turned to go only to be stopped by her hand on his arm.  
  
"Neal…wait. Don't go. I hope you don't think any less of me." She whispered.  
  
"I don't princess." He said then passionately kissed her. He released her and fled down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What was I thinking? Manhandling the Princess like that! Neal hit himself on the head, still pacing across his room. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" He called.  
  
"It's me." Neal opened the door to reveal Loki in men's wear. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I would come see you." She bit her lip.  
  
"Come in. May I offer you something to drink?" He went about his room to find glasses and wine. "Some fruit?"  
  
"Sure. Neal, you don't…" She started. "You don't think any less of me do you? Truthfully? I never thought I would come home. If I knew fate would lead me home, I never would have done anything."  
  
"Loki…you're beautiful. Any way you are. Most of these noble families believe that a woman is only pure if she's untouched when she marries. Men take pride in virgin brides. I could care less. If I loved a woman, it wouldn't matter. A woman's body is hers and hers to decide what to do with it." He answered, staring the girl straight in the eyes.  
  
"That's good to know." She whispered, burying her face into his broad, muscular chest. Neal smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and waited for his kiss and was granted her wish. Soon, they were fumbling at one another's shirt laces, their tunics having been discarded. Suddenly, he pulled away.  
  
"I can't…" He whispered his voice husky. "I can't…"  
  
"I understand, Neal." She planted a kiss on his lips and put her clothes back on. "I should go." She slipped out of his door and hurried down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lianne!" Jonathan called from his office.  
  
"Yes, father?" She stuck her head into the room. She wore her normal practice clothes.  
  
"A word. Marriage? Your views?" She sighed. "You're a Princess. Eighteen years of age. It's about time you take a husband."  
  
"Papa…" She looked up into his eyes. "I'm not a princess anymore…I'll marry whom I love and I won't have you arranging my marriage. I've been on my own for twelve years and I can take care of myself. Don't take over my life." She said, firmly.  
  
"Very well. Lianne, you are a princess. Whether you believe it or not, the people still consider you a princess."  
  
"Thank you, Father." She turned and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who do you think you are, Lianne?" Liam demanded, blocking her way to the courts. "You come in and take over acting like you are the queen of the world! You can't do this!"  
  
"Liam, I'm not the queen of the world. I'm no one. I'm just the Shang Phoenix. Nothing more, nothing less. I only came back to see Roald married and I'm off. Don't worry, Liam. I'm not going to take your place." She shoved past him.  
  
"Dirty whore! I know you bedded Nealan of Queenscove. That rat!" She grabbed her brother and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"If you say another word about Neal, I will…"  
  
"You'll what?" Neal asked watching the angry girl from the steps. "He's nothing, Loki. Let it go. He can believe whatever he pleases."  
  
"You heard what he said, Neal…" She protested.  
  
"There's a jousting tournament tomorrow. Settle this there." He offered.  
  
"Fine." She dropped her brother. "I'll see you in the field, Liam." She hissed and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Raoul? Sir? May I ask a favor?" Loki stormed into the field where Raoul and Kel were practicing.  
  
"Ask away." The tall man replied.  
  
"Jousting. Can you teach me how in one afternoon? I've a challenge for tomorrow's tournament." Raoul sighed.  
  
"You've been back for barely a week and already in trouble."  
  
"I know how to joust, I'm just not very good. If we could, I'd rather have hand to hand combat or archery. Or glaive fights." She admitted, bringing Shadowbane around.  
  
"Jolly. Who are you jousting against?" Kel asked.  
  
"Liam of Conté." She whispered.  
  
"Your brother? Why?" Raoul asked.  
  
"He spoke ill of a friend of mine. Of myself as well. If you had been there, you would understand."  
  
"Well, I can tell you Liam is excellent at jousting." Raoul started. 


	7. 7

(AN: I started this story before Lady Knight came out so its staying that way.BTW I haven't even read Lady Knight.gotta go get it. Soon, too.)  
  
"What do you remember from jousting? What can you still do?" Raoul asked, running his fingers through his hair in thought.  
  
"I remember everything you've taught me. I don't forget that quickly, Raoul. Not with Merriam and Darien about." Loki answered, twirling a strand of hair back into her bun. "You know that, Raoul. After all, you did study with them for a while when you were younger. Merriam told me about it."  
  
"I know that." He answered dryly. "Kel, why don't you take that horse of yours and go to the other end of the lane and let's see what our little princess can do."  
  
"She's not a Princess." Kel answered, obeying her former knightmaster.  
  
"Okay.whenever you're ready, Loki." Raoul called. Loki nodded and started her Shadowbane at a gallop down the lane. She raised the point of her lance at an angle, just slightly above where most people would have and slammed into Kel, the force broke the lances and Kel plopped from her saddle and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
"That was not something I was expecting, and you can stop laughing now, Sir." She got up, rubbing her bottom. "How did you do that, Loki?"  
  
"Just a trick that Darien taught me. With the Shang arms, I can raise my point higher and connect with the top of you shield. Then using that, I can pry you out of a saddle. A nifty think he taught me." Loki answered. "Do stop laughing now, Raoul. It isn't that funny."  
  
"I know. But seeing Kel get unsaddled is something that hasn't happened in a while. In fact, not since Cavall." He said, brushing tears from his eyes.  
  
"Do shut up, Raoul." Buri scolded, walking onto the field. "Let's see you go against her."  
  
"Yes!" yelled the audience. Alanna, Jon, and a few other people watched the training session.  
  
"Alright, then." Raoul grabbed a lance and moved to get ready. "Are you ready?" He asked. Loki nodded and positioned the lance where she wanted it. He thundered down the lane, kicking dust up as he went. She followed his suit and lifted the point of the lance as she had done for Kel. A span of time passed, making seconds seem like eternities and.  
  
WHAM! The two lances broke and when the dust finally cleared, Raoul was sitting on the ground on his bum. Buri and Alanna both collapsed in tears of laughter. Jonathan hid his amusement behind his hand and Kel fell off of Peachblossom, hooting. Loki stared on in amazement. She was the first person to unsaddle the Lord Knight Commander in over a decade!  
  
"I get your point, Buri. Alanna. You can stop laughing at me now." Raoul said in a pleased tone. "Now if you can unseat Wyldon of Cavall, then I think I can safely say that you're the best on the lance. Although Liam did beat me once. He never did unseat me though."  
  
"Then you think that I have a chance against Liam?" She asked, brushing her ebony locks from her face. "I still don't think I'm good enough."  
  
"Good enough?" Alanna asked incredulously. "No one has unseated that man in years! If you could stay in your saddle against Cavall then you would be among the best of the best!"  
  
"But she wouldn't be the best. And that's what Loki is used to. She is after all the first Shang Phoenix in over 3 centuries. And the youngest at that. Loki is used to being the best of the best, not among them." Darien offered, helping Raoul from the hard ground.  
  
"She won't rest until she is the best. You know that, right?" Merriam asked, looking into the eyes of each spectator. "Now she's going to have to look up Wyldon of Cavall and challenge him into a quick joust and won't stop until she beats him."  
  
"You know me too well, Darien, Merriam." Loki laughed. "Anyone know where I can find this Lord Wyldon of Cavall, who saved me all those years ago from those Hurroks?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you want me to have a quick joust with you? Just to see if you can beat me?" Wyldon of Cavall repeated, looking at the young girl who stood before him.  
  
"Yes sir. Would you honor me in a quick match?" Loki repeated, staring into the handsome, yet scarred face of Wyldon. "It would be an honor to face the man who saved my life as a child."  
  
"Very well." Wyldon sighed. He got up and followed her to the stable to ready his horse, Cavall's Heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ten gold nobles that Loki unseats Wyldon." Kel told her friend Owen.  
  
"Okay.She won't unseat him. No one's unsaddled him in years! Not since he was a page, Kel. What makes you think an eighteen-year-old girl can? Even if she is a Shang Phoenix. The chances are very low." Owen answered, watching the princess in the hot sun.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kally asked, holding up a scarf that served as the flag. Wyldon nodded.  
  
"Ready." Loki called, raising the point of her lance. She took a deep breath and whispered to her mare. "Charge, Love."  
  
Shadowsbane took off, thundering down the field and met nearly head on with Cavall's heart. Time seemed to slow and everyone gasped and the dust finally returned to the earth and everything was clear again.  
  
"I do believe you own me ten gold nobles, Owen." Kel said, holding her hand out to her squire friend. Lord Wyldon of Cavall sat on the ground, surrounded by shards of broken wood.  
  
"I do believe I was just beaten." He finally said, being the first to speak, minutes after Kelandry's remark. "I haven't flown in years." He took Loki's hand and allowed her to pull him to his feet. "I fear for young Liam. I've heard you were going to joust against him tomorrow. I think that this would be the time for me to warn him. He will eat the dirt."  
  
"I hope I haven't hurt you, my lord." Loki whispered, looking at the floor, ashamed that she had beaten the great man who had saved her life so long ago.  
  
"Don't be silly, girl. You've beaten me fair and square. Nothing is hurt but my bottom. Now I'm glad I risked my life so long ago to save you children. Who would have known I have a part in the life of such a great Shang Warrior. If someone had told me 12 years ago that you were going to become a Shang Phoenix, I would have laughed at them. I'm glad I was wrong, girl."  
  
"Then you aren't upset? And you're glad I beat you?" Loki asked, her eyes wide in happiness.  
  
"Of course I'm not upset. And I'm glad you beat me. I've been looking for someone to beat me for years.I was hoping that Mindelan would be that person, but she only got tilt-silly. And your brother, Liam was never good enough to tilt against a crippled man, as he said. I've been looking for someone to teach for years and years!" Wyldon announced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you do this?" Neal asked, running his hand down the bare back of his lover. "Can you beat your brother?"  
  
"I hope I can." Loki answered, turning over to face Neal. "I don't think I could deal with losing to him. Not after all he's said about you and to me." She relaxed against Neal's beating chest.  
  
"But it won't matter. I love you and that's all that does matter." Neal said, leaning down to place another kiss on the princess's already abused mouth. "Midwinter's luck, Lianne."  
  
"Midwinter's luck." She kissed him back. "Why do you insist on calling me Lianne?"  
  
"Because that's your name, Princess. And I love your name."  
  
"And I love you." She answered. "Can you believe that all of this happened in only 2 days? I've only been back for so long and already I've got an enemy, friends, and someone to love."  
  
"The Goddess must love you to bless you so, Lianne." Neal kissed her, slowly turning that innocent kiss into the dance of passion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Loki took a deep breath and let her horse go, charging down the list and banging into Liam's lance. She took the hit without much of a sound and lifted her point just in time to bash into Liam. *Please Mithros, let me have unseated him * She prayed in her thoughts. Time froze as Shadowsbane turned around so that she could get a full view of Liam and the results of the match. The crowds erupted in cheers and shouts of joy.  
  
"You've done it, Lianne!" Neal yelled, pulling Loki from her chair and kissing her enthusiastically. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"I really did it?" She asked, watching Liam's dark eyes as he bore into the picture of her and Neal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I will kill her!" Liam hissed, allowing the man who had sought him out the day before.  
  
"And I, him." The Rogue answered. Thad watched Liam pace the small room. *Mithros, he's scary when he's angry! * Thad thought, letting himself fall into deep hatred for the heir to the Duchy and Ducal Crown of Queenscove. *How dare he take the love of Loki?! That is mine and mine alone! *  
  
"I will ripped her, limb from limb, and I will make her watch as I feed those pieces to the lions. She will watch as I pry her still-beating heart from her chest and carve it into an intricate flower. And she will watch as I rip the throat out of that Queenscove bastard!" Liam screeched.  
  
"Yes." Thad agreed, nodding his head. *WOW! He really is creepy! Very scary and sick. * 


	8. 8

"I don't think I really understand, Father." Loki said, staring blankly at Jonathan. "What do you mean 'you've gotten a marriage offer'?"  
  
"I mean just that." Jon answered. "I've gotten four marriage offers for you. Some very good ones too. The first comes from the Emperor of Tyra. He believes you would make a wonderful wife for his son. It seems his oldest son has just turned 20 and is looking for a wife. He's said to be very handsome and very kind. He's the heir to the Tyran throne, too. Then we've gotten an offer from a very old Baron, whom I don't think you'll like much. And then Roald's bride to be has a cousin who's interested in my dear daughter. And then we have a Knight whose father is a duke. It seems that this knight is very much in love with my dear daughter. I was wondering what you felt about his man."  
  
"Who is this man?" Loki asked, her heart beating hard in her chest. She wished with all her heart that her father spoke of Neal.  
  
"Sir Nealan of Queenscove." Jon smiled, watching the relief come to his daughter's face. He had; of course, know of the pair's affair thanks to Sir Myles who had walked in on one of their kisses. "How do you feel about this?"  
  
"Well, Father." Loki started calmly." I believe that you should write 'thank-you, but sorry' letters to the Prince, the Yamani, and the Baron because I love Neal with all my heart."  
  
"I thought so.so I figured I would go ahead and send letters back with the messengers informing that particular suitor with each messenger that you're already betrothed, although the wedding date has not been decided." Loki froze, staring at her father. Loki exhaled slowly, trying to comprehend what her father had just said.  
  
"Did you just tell me that you approve of Neal and I?" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I do believe I just did. Although I would advise that you and he set a wedding date soon, or you'll have more men come and throw themselves at your feet." Jon smiled. His daughter looked at him, unable to speak. "Go and tell your Neal." Jon whispered. Loki nodded, turned and ran out of the room.  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"NEAL!" Loki screamed, hurdling down the steps and stumbled out into the courtyard, where dozens of nobles stared at the Princess. She tumbled into Neal's arms and pressed her lips to his. Neal pulled back startled.  
  
"Lianne." He started, looking at her. Loki waved her hands impatiently and interrupted him.  
  
"What do you think of April? Or May?" She said, excitedly.  
  
"What about April? Or May?" He asked, confused.  
  
"And I'm sure to have a gown by Lalasa and to have at least a dozen maids.And of course we would have to have orchids.they are my favorite flowers.and the feast will run for days if it works out like Momma wants.And then there's the matter of.WAIT! Would it be necessary for a Grand Progress?" Loki babbled as Neal and the other nobles looked on confused.  
  
"Um, Lianne?" Neal asked. "Just what are you prattling about?"  
  
"Our wedding, silly!" Loki answered, returning to her plans. "And pale blue would be a good color for flowers or green even.Papa would of course have you crowned Sir Prince Nealan of Queenscove and Conte if he has anything to say about it.And I would have to get a name change.Lady Princess Loki of Queenscove and Conte.or would it be Lady Princess Lianne of Queenscove and Conte?"  
  
"Our wedding?" Neal whispered, still holding the girl. "Your Father approves of us? He'll let me have you?"  
  
"Of course, my silly goose." Loki answered, kissing him again. "Now, why do you propose we have it? And when do you plan on proposing properly to the bride to be? And where's the big diamond I'm supposed to be lugging about on my hand?" Neal laughed, dropping to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch.  
  
"Princess Lianne of Conte, would you do me the honor and marry me?" He pulled out a giant, flawless rock set in white gold and set it on her finger.  
  
"YES!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arms again.  
  
"May, I think would be a good month."  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"So you want a Progress? Even after Roald and Shinto's Progress three years ago? Or was it four?" Thayet murmured into her husband's ear.  
  
"Three. And yes, Tortall deserves to see their little Princess and her prince before she gets married.besides; this is as much for Loki as it is for the rest. You know how Roald feels about his sister. He's going to have her be a very active part of the country. The people need to know her if she's going to be." Jon answered, kissing Thayet softly on the forehead.  
  
"Jon, I'm scared for our Liam. He seems to hate Lianne very much. How do you think he'll react when Roald tells him that he's not to have anything to do with Court because of his temper?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure.but sometimes I fear for him too. He has too much anger and hate inside. Were we bad parents to have a child be so hateful?"  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
Loki smiled, rubbing her palms over her belly, knowing that already, she and Neal were blessed with a child.  
  
  
  
AN!  
  
I'm evil.guess what? SHORT CHAPTER! :P WML (Write more later) 


	9. 9

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER!  
  
"Why in Mithros' name am I doing this?" Loki yelled with frustration when Miriam informed her that she would have to be stuffed into yet another gown. *I don't think I can take this! It's bad enough that I'm hiding my pregnancy; I'm being stuffed into skintight gowns, too! *  
  
"Because you wouldn't let you father subject you to a Grand Progress. That's why." Miriam answered, hiding laugher.  
  
"I'm starting to think that Neal and I should elope! Does father plan on a party every night?" She said, stepping behind a screen to change.  
  
"Just for one more night. Then a week to prepare for the wedding and then this is all over, Lianne." Queen Thayet answered, unaware of Loki's slight bugling. She, like everyone else, couldn't tell. Even Neal didn't know. Loki had created an illusion with her magic to hide the growing child. In a matter of just 12 weeks, Loki was just starting to barely show. She was lucky to be able to have such a small gain of weight in her condition.  
  
"I can't wait. I'm impatient enough, not to be with Neal already, but to be in front of all those stuffy conservatives who like to criticize me for not being the perfect Princess. And calling me a hussy for being a Shang. I don't think they've realized it's extremely difficult to fight any form in a skirt. And loose clothing often restrains movement. That's why I prefer tighter, form fitting clothing. I'm proud of my assets. Thank you very much." Loki babbled, letting Lalasa fiddle with the gown.  
  
"Perfect, as always, Princess." Lalasa smiled, being the only person to know of Loki's truth. There aren't very many ways you can explain why you need to have the measurements to all of your gowns altered to a clever woman like Lalasa. Loki had gone to her and told her, requesting that all the clothes made hid the growing child.  
  
"Good. Now what should I do about my hair? I'm tired of wearing it in curls and in nets and all the fashionable ways these days. 3 months of that torture is plenty, thank you. I want something different."  
  
"Perhaps a simple Yamani style would work on our 'delicate' Princess." Shintokami, Prince Roald's wife, said, handing her month old son to her lady Yuki, who was nursing her own child by Sir Faleron. Shinto reached over and brushed Loki's hair straight and smooth, with patience. She worked with the curls, taking her time as the curls fell into straight, long locks. Then she divided the hair into two portions, a top and bottom piece. Then she twisted the two together, pinning hair down with 'bobby pins' as she went. The end result was a messy, yet beautiful, complicated, yet simple bun.  
  
"It looks great." Kel said, brushing her short brown locks away from her eyes.  
  
"It needs something." Kalasin said, pondering. Trying to think what was missing. "I know!" She ran out of the room, returning a few moments later with sprigs of blossoms from the cherry trees. She carefully arranged them in Loki's hair, the soft pink and white blossoms giving off a sweet fragrance as she did so.  
  
"Thank you, Kally." Loki stood, shaking the wrinkles from her gown. Diane reached over and placed a small creature on her shoulder. Loki looked at it and smiled, knowing that the animal would cause a mad panic in the nobility crowd to find as many of those as they could. But it would be impossible for them to do so, because Diane was the only one who could find the little darlings. They had the ability to blink themselves to another location when scared. This one, though, became attached to Loki because she had been present at its birth. The creature trilled a soft note, wrapping its tail about the girl's throat like a delicate necklace.  
  
"You look beautiful, Lianne." Thayet whispered, placing her arm lightly on the sleeve of Loki's creamy pink gown.  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"PRINCESS LIANNE OF CONTE AND HER ESCORT, SIR NEALAN OF QUEENSCOVE!" the herald yelled out. Loki smiled nervously, reassuring her 'mind-speaking' friend that everything would be all right. 'It's okay, little one. I'm here.' Loki rested her hand on Neal arms and let him lead her down the stairs and into the ballroom below. The room went silent as the deadly beautiful Princess and her fiancé walked to the front of the room and bowed, curtseyed, to her parents.  
  
"I think they like Tiera." Neal whispered.  
  
"I hope so." Loki answered, reaching up to stroke the dragonet. The dragonet was a relative to the dragons. They are exactly like a dragon, only smaller in size. Not growing much bigger than a large house cat. They could communicate through mind speech and came in many shades. Tiera was a silvery blue creature whose shade depended on her mood or surroundings. Today, Tiera was a silvery purple. A very pale purple, almost pink, like Loki's gown.  
  
"What is that thing!" the whisperings started as the nobles stared.  
  
"My lords and ladies of the court," Loki turned addressing the crowds. "May I present Tiera. Tiera is a very exclusive creature called a dragonet. She is one of the many newly discovered Immortals. They are not pets and her hard to find, being able to blink out of sight when frightened. I managed to find Tiera when I stumbled upon her hatching. Dragonets are born in eggs in certain requirements that have not yet been figured out. The mother leaves them in eggs underground until hatching. Then they hatch and dig their way up and out of the ground. I happened upon Tiera when I was in the desert with Diane because she had heard of strange sound and reporting from the animals. Tiera was one of the last Dragonets hatched. Those of her brood were long gone when we got there. She was having trouble getting out of her shell, and I, not thinking, reached down and helped her, not knowing that she would become attached to me. And now, may I turn your attention to the dining hall, where dinner will be served in a few candle marks. If I could interest you into taking your seats, we will begin our meal."  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"That went well." Loki whispered, stroking Tiera's soft, scaly head.  
  
"Yes, it did. But this is the last one. Then it's a week off, and then we're married. And I'll have a Lady Queenscove." Neal answered, rubbing her arm, lovingly.  
  
"I don't understand why father's letting us marry. What happen to the diplomatic marriages that were going to benefit Tortall? Did I just miss all of that?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." He answered.  
  
"Well, Father's solved that problem by marrying Neal's sister to a Prince. And I'm marrying the Crown Prince that you turned down." Kalasin answered, gazing prettily over at the Tyran Prince. "He is so wonderful. Thank you for choosing Neal, Loki."  
  
"Well, you're welcome! Besides, it would be difficult to explain why she has." Loki trailed out, realizing that she almost spilt the beans about the baby.  
  
"She what?" Neal asked, when Loki didn't finish.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry. I was answering something Tiera had said out loud." She covered up her mistake.  
  
)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(  
  
"Kel, is Loki hiding something from me? Do you know anything about this?" Neal whispered to his best friend, sitting on the chair across from her bed as she polished her blade.  
  
"I don't know Neal. If she is, I'm just as lost as you are." Kel answered, not looking up from her sword.  
  
"I just get the feeling that she keeping something from me and it bothers me a lot!" 


	10. IMPORTANT AN

Thank you so much for reading my story and I'm glad so many of you like it, but sadly, my brain just clicked off and I'm suddenly uninspired to write Tammy Fics. I'm not exactly sure why. So I'm not going to say that I won't be adding to this story anymore, I'm just saying that I won't be working so diligently on it. There won't be anymore daily or weekly updates. I can probably safely say there will be bi-weekly updates, or I will try my hardest to have at least an update every two weeks.  
  
I'm currently working extremely hard on my Angel fan fiction called 'The Source of Balance' if anyone in interested in Angel. That category doesn't seem as enthusiastic about reviewing as everyone here does. I'm trying to change that.  
  
BTW, I have had several people hint that the dragonets in my story resemble Anne McCaffrey's firelizards. I am well aware of that. I didn't think about that until after I posted the chapter that I may have subconsciously modeled my dragonets after her. Who wouldn't? She's a great writer! In my following chapters, I'll try my hardest to make distinct differences between the creatures, okay?  
  
Well...to everyone who has read my Tempestuoso Esperanza fic, I'm sorry to say the juices stopped flowing for that one too. As did many of my stories. I have so many half done fics everywhere... I feel bad. I'm trying to go back and finish up some of them, but I just don't see where I was going in many of them. It's so aggravating.  
  
Well, I'm done rattling... Thank you again to all of those people who have reviewed my stories! 


End file.
